


I Dream

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel dreams.





	I Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I lay and I dream. Dream of lives gone by. Of lives to come.

I mourn over lives lost. Of lives never begun.

I dream of soft hair.

I dream of the soft body next to me in bed.

I dream of arms, waiting to hold me.

I dream of eyes, always knowing me, always knowing my thoughts.

I dream of the one who is always there for me.

I awaken from my dream, and reach out. I touch, no longer in my dream, the one in bed with me.

I reach and gently snuggle my Snuffle Bear to me.


End file.
